All They Wanted was Peace
by xxZanexx23
Summary: No one wants war, but it is what everyone gets.


**Title: **All They Wanted was Peace

**Author: xxZanexx23**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the show, why would I be writing this? I am just a fan of this amazing series and writing for the love of writing. I hope this story will entertain and possibly inspire other future authors or writers to take up writing. Please enjoy, comment, or review. **

* * *

Most of the Coordinators and Naturals wanted the war to end. War was not something neither wanted, but somehow it was what everyone was getting. Cagalli Yula Attha, the Princess and the Chief ORB Representative, also did not want war. She was a long and lanky girl who only wanted peace. She laughed a lot; she cried a lot; she yelled a lot; however, all she wanted was peace.

The first time I met Cagalli I did not know who she was. She had this determined stride about her – nothing ever seemed to change it. She talked how she walked. Her words fierce, impulsive, unwavering, and blunt: Somehow, her people still loved her.

I remember her returning home after a battle once. She was shaking from the adrenaline and effort she made, but she was laughing. Tears running down her face, and her hair a mess of yellow, but she was still joking with her fellow soldiers. They respected and loved her for it so much that I had to remind her it was getting late. She did not want to leave them, and neither did they want her.

After she said goodbye, and kicked, and screamed at me some more, we got into her limousine and headed to her mansion. She was quiet because of the destruction to buildings and roads we saw on the way there. She was so busy starring outside that she was unaware I was staring at her.

"Stop," Cagalli said, "stop the car."

She exited the vehicle when it came to a halt, and she walked outside so fast that only the click of the door closing answered my inquiry on where she was going. I exited the car, chasing the lioness of ORB.

By time I caught up with her, she was talking to a small family, consisting of a young mother, whom looked not too much older than Cagalli, and her son, a little black-haired boy, crying.

"Is something wrong?" Cagalli asked.

The little boy interjected, "I just want my daddy back."

"I'm sorry, Princess Cagalli." The mother said, grabbing hold of her son. "You shouldn't worry about us." Her eyes were red around the edges, and her voice dull. "You probably have more important tasks to worry about and use your time on."

"I have plenty of time," Cagalli said, moving closer. "May I speak with your son?"

The mother nodded.

"Hi," Cagalli said, kneeling in front of him, "I'm sorry about the loss of your father, and I know it is probably the hardest thing you'll ever go through."

The boy was wiping his eyes with the inner part of his forearm and sleeve.

"But I know your father wouldn't want you to continue crying about him. He would want you to move on—."

"I can't move on." The boy cried, moving his arm from his eyes. "I can't forget him. I just can't."

"Going forward does not mean forgetting your dad." Cagalli said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You will always remember him in your memories, and…" she moved the same hand to the boy's chest, "he will always live on in here."

"My heart?" he asked curiously.

"Yes," Cagalli said, "he may not be here physically, but he will always be here with you."

"Always?"

"Always."

After playing with the boy and talking with his mother for a while, Cagalli and I returned to the limousine. Our journey to her home continued. She was staring outside again. I saw her reflection. Her eyes were filled with tears.

People did not see this part of her. She was trying so hard to live up to her dead father's expectations. She was trying to make the nation she loved proud. However, she thought she had failed. That was why I held her then. She did not. And whether she liked it or not, she was my sister, and I would always protect her – no matter if it was against the Destiny or the stack of paperwork waiting at home for her.

* * *

Most of the Coordinators and Naturals wanted the war to end. War was not something neither wanted, but somehow it was what everyone was getting. Shinn Asuka, the Pilot of the Destiny and a newly appointed Faith member, also did not want war. He was a long and lanky boy who only wanted peace. He laughed a lot; he secluded himself a lot; he yelled a lot; however, all he wanted was peace.

The first time I met Shinn I did not know who he was. He had this determined stride about him – nothing ever seemed to change it – not even Rey or the Superior Officers lecturing him. He talked how he walked. His words fierce, impulsive, unwavering, and blunt: Somehow, he slowly earned his fellow soldiers admiration and respect.

I remember him returning home after the battle a week ago. He was not shaking from the adrenaline or the amazing feats he made, but he was silent. Already he was walking to his room, not even bothering to see the medic, or even comb his hair, as it was a mess of black. On the way to his room, his fellow soldiers greeted him with "thanks" and "good job".

They respected and admired him for protecting the Minerva and defeating the fabled, unbeatable, Freedom. After saying it was not a big deal many times, he went into his room. I followed him inside before he closed the door.

He was inaudible, and I was unaware if he knew that I had entered because he began messing with that pink phone he always carried.

"I'm sorry." He said, sitting on his bed.

"You already apologized, Shinn."

"I know," he said, "but is apologizing once ever enough?"

I said nothing and sat down next to him. He said nothing either. Silence surrounded us.

"Shinn," I said, "Is something else bothering you?"

"You should go. I don't want Commander Gladys hassling you for being late to conduct maintenance on the Impulse."

I touched his hand.

He sighed. "You may remember when I talked with that damn Attha." His hand tightened around the phone. "I said my family died in Onogoro." He closed his eyes and tightened them too. "This phone belonged to my little sister."

"May I ask about her?"

"Really, you should go. You probably have more important things to do."

"I have plenty of time."

"What do you want to know?"

"What was she like?"

"Annoying," he said, laughing, "She – her name was Maya – she was very annoying."

"Are you sure it wasn't the other way around, Shinn? You can be pretty annoying too."

"No," he said, "I was not the one bothering her while she was on the phone or always asking to be taken somewhere."

"You bother me when I am on the phone."

"Okay," he said, "maybe I am a little annoying."

"This has to be a first. The famous former impulsive pilot of the Impulse, Shinn Asuka, is actually admitting to being annoying. Does this have to do with me piloting it now?"

"I meant what I said earlier though, Lunamaria." He said.

"Huh?"

"I will protect you."

"I know."

He was crying.

I cradled his head to my chest. "Hush. All of it is almost over."

"I won't fail again," he cried.

"I know losing your family is the hardest thing you gone through – I think I know how bad it feels now because of how much it hurt to lose Meyrin—"

"I'm sorry."

"Like I said before, Shinn," I rubbed his head, "That was not your fault and neither was your family's death."

"But it feels like it is."

"But it isn't, Shinn. You can't continue blaming yourself."

"I know, but I just want everything to go back to normal," he lifted his head, "I just want my family back."

"I know." I placed a hand on his cheek. "But their gone, Shinn," I cried, "their gone."

He said nothing but tightened his hold onto me. Sadness and sorrow had brought us together. We had experienced many battles, but the war of enduring all the pain had yet to end.

"Shinn," I said, gently pushing him away, "they – your family; Maya; and my sister would want us to move on."

"I know, but I can't forget them."

"Going forward does not mean forgetting them. It means that we cherish the memories they left behind."

"How do we begin though," Shinn asked, "how do we cherish their memories when they will never see another light of day?"

"We do so by remembering that we are still here. We live by knowing that they live on within us. Our hearts contains the dreams they had and the love they gave us. We live and move on for them."

I hugged Shinn. People did not see this part of him. He was trying so hard to ensure that his family had not died in vain. He was trying to live up to the expectations placed on him by his fellow soldiers and Chairman Durandal. He was still just a little boy who lost his family and never had the proper closure. He hated ORB. It was justified. He believed he had failed to protect his family. That is why he tried so hard to protect me and everyone else. That was why I held him. He did not fail. The world did. And it seemed like it was failing everyone these days. I would not let it fail him again though. Shinn would not die. I would protect him – no matter if it were against ORB, the Earth Federation, or anyone else who tries to harm him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** The inspiration for this story was the notion that no one wants war, yet it still happens. Thus, when I began to extend upon this notion, I thought that showing juxtaposition between Shinn and Cagalli could work in doing so. However, I also thought that I could deliver it more efficiently through a first person point of view from Kira and Luna rather than a first person viewpoint of Shinn or Cagalli, or even third person. I hope its effects worked.

After re-watching some Gundam Seed Destiny episodes, I must say I fell in love with these characters even more than before. I felt that Shinn, as an Anti-hero, never received any closure from his sad misfortunes that befell onto him on ORB. He is still a little boy, whom I also juxtaposed from the first story with the other black haired little boy, who has never had any closure – and he definitely did not have the Princess try to console him.

What I found interesting when I was writing this story though is how many similarities that Cagalli and Shinn share. It is so profound! They both have suffered; they both essentially became orphans; they both are impulsive and frank; they both are passionate (one with love, one with hatred) about ORB; and they both want war to end.

I am not sure if I will leave this as a one-shot or add another chapter or two. I have some ideas of where I can go with this story, but tell me what you guys think. Should I keep the story like this or add some more chapters?

Well, that is all. Thank you to everyone who reads or comments. In addition, I will try this for the first time: reviews are love. Have a nice day everyone. Remember to cherish those who are precious to you, and remember the memories of those who have died.


End file.
